


Actions and Consequences

by whisperedEcho



Series: The breath of Winter [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Other, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade’s ‘execution’, blood god technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedEcho/pseuds/whisperedEcho
Summary: The Butcher army is here. They, especially Quackity, are foolish enough to poke the sleeping bear. Pity they forgot that bears have teeth. (Technoblade’s ‘execution’ plus some more dramatic dialogue bc why not lol)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The breath of Winter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028943
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	Actions and Consequences

As cold iron chains were wrapped about his arms and colder glares burned into his skull, all Techno could feel was ice. Given the circumstances, him moments away from having his skull crushed like an egg, it was surprising that no fear or rage coursed through his veins. Even the voices, that seemed to always howl for blood, were silent in anticipation.

The so-called “Butcher Army” had gathered ‘round, sickening excitement practically oozing from their expressions. Tubbo and Fundy had allowed themselves grim smiles, whilst Quackity had taken it upon himself to deliver a fanatical speech about justice and the future of L’manburg.

Ranboo had tucked himself away in a corner, the ender-child looking like he desperately wanted to sink through the floor and vanish. Punz caught Technoblade’s eye, and gave a slight nod.

Then the chaos began to unfold.

Punz leapt into action, placing explosives and slashing at anyone and anything he could. The would-be-executioners rushed to attempt to apprehend the man, but Technoblade only gazed to the south. A man cloaked in green sat upon a brown horse, his hand reached for the porcelain circle about his face.

There were shouts and screams, people barking orders and crying out in pain. Yet as Techno’s crimson gaze met Dream’s, it all faded away. He didn’t hear as the rope was cut, he didn’t hear the shouts of victory, he didn’t hear Philza’s cry of fear. All was silent, save for the small sigh Techno let escape his lips as his eyes fluttered closed.

Everything exploded into gold.

Had Technoblade been aware in that moment, he would’ve seen a shockwave of golden light explode from his chest. He would’ve seen how the anvil shattered into a million pieces, how his chains disintegrated, how his cage was warped and bent apart. He would’ve watched as his foes were thrown to the ground, stunned. He would’ve watched as his wanted posters burnt up, as the wood he stood upon was scorched, as the water nearest to him boiled.

He would’ve watched as tendrils of pure gold wrapped and twisted about him, flowing into his eyes and mouth and nose as if the light was giving him breath. He would’ve seen as a shadow of wings, three pairs of them, flickered upon his back. He would’ve seen Philza clutching his railing in shock, not yet comprehending what had just happened.

But Technoblade was not aware, not in those moments. All he felt was a burning power, gold mixing with red, gilding his blood with life. All he felt was a gentle respite, hovering between darkness and light, fearing neither. All he felt was weightlessness, as the burning power of the Totem was unleashed, its sole purpose being to protect him.

And then all the light was sucked into Techno’s chest. His feet hit the ground, and he ran.

Gold still dominated his vision, much to the horror of the butchers and to the inconvenience of himself. Though the Totem had stunned his foes, they were quickly gaining on him, aided by potions and enchantments. Faintly, Techno felt something pull at his mind, and he stretched out one arm.

Dream came leaping out of nowhere, still perched upon Techno’s horse. The man grasped Technoblade’s hand, using the horse’s momentum to pull the other atop the steed. Techno grasped the other man’s belt, unhooking a potion and tossing it behind him. Strangled shouts and coughs indicated that his distraction was successful, and the two men rushed into a small cave.

There was no time for words. Dream shoved the reins into the other’s hands and murmured something about a supply chest, before quickly stepping outside and blocking up the tunnel with stone. Techno had barely had time to gear himself up and hide his horse away before a voice echoed behind him.

“What the fuck are you doing Technoblade.”

The voices had returned, howling for death and blood. The last remnants of golden power faded from his being.

Technoblade turned slowly, enjoying the way the other man couldn’t help but flinch with his burning gaze upon him.

Quackity, to his credit, did not back down, “How the  ** fuck  ** did you not die? What the fuck was that?”

The voices giggled, and Techno couldn’t help but let their amusement show on his face, “ You think death can stop me Quackity? ”

This made the other step back, his useless yellow wings flaring defensively, “You have been such a thorn in my side! You keep trying to ruin EVERYTHING I am trying to build. I don’t fucking care about the Withers, but you are a threat to MY fucking nation. And I am going to get rid of you.”

Techno felt his tail swish and his teeth sharpen, his whole being eagerly anticipating fresh blood. But he was not done with this conversation yet.

“Don’t pretend to be all justified Quackity. I was  ** retired ** . I had done  ** nothing ** to your new nation. And you attacked me anyway. Don’t pretend that you actually  care about L’manburg. All you want is power, power and respect. Even though deep down you know we all see you as one thing.

Everyone knows you’re nothing more than Jshlatt’s  **bitch**. ”

Rage made Quackity sloppy, and Techno easily ducked past his sword, blocking the hall behind him. He could hear the man shouting, livid beyond belief, and Techno chuckled as he splashed his potions against his skin. The voices howled with laughter and bloodlust.

The fight was almost too easy. Though the ‘butcher’ had infinitely better armor and weapons, all the netherite in the world couldn’t give you skill. It ended when Techno stuck his weapon, a pickaxe, through Quackity’s skull with a sickening crack. The pickaxe entering through the man’s right ear and exiting out the left side of his jaw.

Quackity’s body faded, leaving only his gear and two shiny teeth that rattled against the floor. The voices were crowing praises, and somewhere Techno could vaguely hear a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dream, cackling.

As he donned his new gear, Techno looked approvingly at the pick in his hands.

_Toothpick!_ One of the voices giggled.

“Toothpick huh?” Technoblade grinned as he licked the blood off of his clawed hands, “I can work with that.”

The man-the Blood God-left bloody footprints in the snow as he returned to his cabin, the bloodlust momentarily satisfied.

Somewhere else, a man screamed in rage as he felt the horrific gash in his face, not even respawning able to fully heal a wound caused by The Blood God himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m alive ayyyyyy. School has lowkey been beating my ass but I finally remembered to write lol. I wanted to give big Q a bit more character than he does in canon by only changing a few lines and I think it worked pretty nicely! Probably gonna do the Desolation of L’manburg (when dream and techno went all thanos mode on it) from Tommy’s POV next bc while his character is annoying af and very flawed, I desperately want him to finally understand the weight of his actions and see the he’s in the wrong. Hope you enjoyed, and see ya’ll either in two days or two weeks :p


End file.
